yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Usapyon
| time = None | type = Merican | japan = Kotori Shigemoto | english = None |episode = Episode 77 }} is an Ice-attributed Rank B Merican Yo-kai of the Shady tribe. USApyon is the partner of Inaho Mizora, as well the mascot of Yo-kai Watch Busters: Moon Rabbit Team. Biology USApyon wears a yellow spacesuit that has rabbit-like ears on the hood, and he carries a small orange ray gun modeled after a carrot. He also has a blue jet pack attached to his back. USApyon has another mode known as where a glass plate flips over his face, black smoke fills his helmet, and his eyes turn red. While in Vader Mode, USApyon typically shoots at his target of ire, typically Inaho. When his rage is at its peak, he engages in , where he gains pink armor and a teal-green cape. His Vader Mode-like eyes are also noticably thicker and gain a spike. USApyon's gun has also changed colors to reflect Emperor Mode. USApyon used to be an otter that was later named "Chibi" that ended up in a rabbit farm for some unknown reason. In Corocoro comic, he was bullied by other rabbits for being different from them. One day, he was selected by NASU for the first animal into space. But when they tried to test Chibi with a rocket engine, he panicked and got electrocuted by the circuit board and the rocket exploded. In Chibi's death, USApyon was born. In the anime USApyon made his debut in Episode 77 where he tells Inaho to buy a space watch which later turned out to be a Yo-Kai Watch U Prototype. After Inaho summoned USApyon, he asks her for her help but she was not interested. He then begged her to listen to his story which he explains that he is looking for a person. After explaining who the person is he is looking for, he tells his background. But Inaho did not listen and was reading a manga, which USApyon used his Vader Mode to make her listen. He explains his background story. He then ask her to find him so that he can apologize. Inaho refuses, but he gave her the limited edition Sailor Piers figurine. After finding him, he promised that they will build a better rocket. Relationships Inaho Mizora Frankly, USApyon sees Inaho as a bit of a dummy. He gets annoyed by Inaho's antics often, sometimes causing him to go Vader Mode on her. Game data Evolution Fusion Costumes USApyon can change his Elemental Technique's attribute, depending on the costume his is wearing: * changes his attribute to Fire. * changes it to Lightning. * changes it to Water. * changes it to Earth. In other languages * Korean: 우사뿅 Usappyong Trivia * USApyon has the most B Medals out of any Yo-kai, having B Medals for himself, his Costumes, Vader Mode and Emperor Mode, totalling up to 7 B Medals. * USApyon wears a rabbit helmet although he is an otter, which alludes to him wanting to be like the experimental rabbits. * USApyon's "Vader Mode" and "Emperor Mode" are references to the franchise. * USApyon believes that when he was a test subject, he was treated well, but eventually relearned he was kept in a cage and fed whenever the scientists told him to. * USApyon's actual name is which means "Kid" in Japanese. Origin Name Origin The USA in USApyon stands for the United States of America and the uso-pyon means psych or kidding in Japanese. The name is also a combination of and the onomatopoeic . Category:Usurakage Class Category:Merican Yo-Kai Category:Ice Attribute Yo-Kai Category:Rank B Yo-Kai Category:Yo-Kai Introduced In Yo-Kai Watch Busters Category:Otter Yo-Kai Category:Gunfighter Yo-Kai Category:Merican Yo-kai with Merican Medals